Contemporary advertising over electronic media is quickly shifting toward personalization or grouping products based on people's interest in the relatedness of the products. Even the best web pages typically provide multiple products that span multiple screens, such that these web pages remain ineffective or inefficient.
For example, many advertiser web pages are lengthy and require users, such as mobile users and desktop, tablet and laptop users, to scroll over many ads. This scrolling typically reaches the point where these users lose interest, and leave the web page, never seeing many products. As a result, an advertiser's efforts are lost on that user, an unwanted result. Additionally, the list of relevant products for the advertiser's web page is often constructed “on-the-fly” as it is not determinable in advance.